duel monster warrior scouts
by ravenwormwood25
Summary: five thousand years ago a pharaoh and a princess ruled over a kingdom that thrived in peace, harmony and magic, the sailor scouts and the pharaoh's six high priests were chosen to protect them by using a special magic to combine duel armor with their own powers, an evil warlock threatens to destroy their happiness
1. Chapter 1

Duel Monster Warrior Scouts

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 1

Legend of the Warriors

Five thousand years ago the pharaoh of egypt and the princess of the moon kingdom ruled together in peace and harmony, with their combined wisdom and magic the kingdom thrived, with the six high priests and the five sailor scouts no one dared to enter the kingdom with chaos and destruction. The sailor scouts had duel monster warriors buried deep inside them all they needed to do was summon them with their transformation sticks and they were transformed into their duel monster form, Sailor Mercury the maiden of of the aqua, Sailor Mars the fire princess, Sailor Jupiter Harpie Lady, and Sailor Venus St. Joan, these warriors were given these powers by the six high priests of the pharaoh to protect the princess, one day an evil priest named Valtor arrived and threaten to destroy the kingdom, the high priests along with the sailor scout duel warriors immediately began defending the kingdom before it was too late, Valtor swore to steal the silver imperium crystal and the millenium puzzle to destroy them and he almost succeeded, the princess and the pharaoh combined their powers to make sure Valtor was sealed in a chained sarcophagus never to be opened again, as for the warriors and the six high priests they went to the throne room to find them unconscious, they're life force was almost drained, and it wasn't too long before died, their last wish was to be reborn on earth along with the duel monster card they were born with to be with them as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Duel Monster Warrior Scouts

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 2

A new generation

Five thousand years later, a new generation of the sailor scouts were born and attended the same high school as Sailor Moon a.k.a Molly Blackwood a junior in high school that possessed magical powers as well as a powerful necklace, the sailor scouts were actually her best friends and didn't know their destinies were interwined, as for the pharaoh well Yami Moto was a new student and had strong feelings for Molly, it was typical school day and as usual Molly was working on planning a dance, everyone had a job including her, "Alright guys how are we doing with theme sheets did everyone vote including those who were marked absent?" She asked her members, one person answered, "Yes we have and you're not going to believe what people picked." Molly chuckled and was surprised, she typed up an announcement to share at the next community meeting for the west community, after typing she made a copy for the east community she checked the clock it read 2:59 p.m and called a quick stop the action for all working members, "Alright guys that's all the work we have to do today, let's pick everything up at the tables, if you are on the computers than let's save everything you were working on and log off, and push in the chairs and shut off the computers for the day." She told her members who got to work cleaning up, after cleaning up Molly put the events committee binder up on its proper shelf and went to her mentorship, she bumped into Yami by mistake, "Oh my goodness I'm sorry are you alright?" She said, Yami looked at her with beauty and admiration, "Please it was my fault, forgive me for saying this but you're as beautiful as the flowers in bloom." He told her, Molly blushed as Yamu told her those words, "Oh my." Were the only words she could say, he bid her a goodbye and couldn't wait to see her in class tomorrow, as she got to mentorship her cheeks were still red from the kindest words she ever heard, "Molly?" Her fellow mentorship leaders asked, Molly shook her head and got back to reality, "Oh sorry guys, anyway as we were talking." She said, as the meeting adjourned Molly found Yami at carpool, "Hi, its Yami right? I don't think we've been properly introduced." She told him, as they introduced each other they seemed to feel something like from a past life.


	3. chapter 3

Duel Monster Warrior Scouts

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 3

A new Destiny?

The next day at school Molly and her friends were in their first period doing their junior work because both junior and senior students had the same classes in the morning and the afternoon too, the teachers thought it was a good idea because the seniors needed to make sure they were ready for a new journey to take place the following school year, while reading an interesting article though the program director came in to tell them, "Attention Juniors and Seniors!" He announced, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their program director, "I just read an article that says a team of archaelogists have found a chained sarcophagus from ancient Egypt and unlocked it, instead of finding a mummy they found a warlock named Valtor, he swore revenge on those who have imprisoned him five centuries ago, I don't want anyone of you to panic if he should come here because I know for a fact that our school is protected by these students who are the reincarnations of the legendary duel monster warrior scouts. I humbly ask Ms. Russo that those students come with me to my office immediately that is all." He told them, Molly and her friends knew it was them and followed Professor Sarahan to his office as they were told, Molly was about to ask what was going on until she saw five duel monster cards that were confiscated from them last school year, "Professor please tell me what is going on?" She asked, Professor studied the looks on their faces carefully and answered Molly's question, "What's going on here Ms. Blackwood is that you and your friends have been reincarnated into these warriors according to an ancient legend that has been passed down for generations, I'm sure all of you intelligent young ladies have heard it when you were very little and understand that those warriors were you from a past life, these duel monster cards that I have confiscated from you are part of your training, but be warned Valtor will find out that the warriors have returned, now go and be careful." He told them, one by one the girls touched their duel monster cards and felt a rush of energy, "Professor how do we activate our duel armor?" Vivian asked. Molly saw a broach for her and four transformation sticks on the table, "Come on Viv I know how we can get our duel armor activated." Molly told her friend, the girls grabbed their transformation sticks and got to work, "First we transform and part two will come afterwards." Molly told them, the girls transformed and did something amazing, "Scout power duel armor mode!" They said as they held their duel monster cards in the air, "Sailor Dark Magician Girl!" Molly yelled, "Sailor Mercury Maiden of the Aqua!" Sailor Mercury yelled, "Mars Fire Princess!" Sailor Mars yelled, "Jupiter Harpie Lady!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, "Venus !" Sailor Venus yelled. The transformation was complete and the warriors were ready for any action, Yami and the reincarnation of the six high priests were watching from upstairs in the building, "Do you think its time to reveal ourselves Yami?" One asked, Yami nodded "No" and decided to wait for the first battle which wasn't too far away.


	4. Chapter 4

Duel Monster Warrior Scouts

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 4

The Warriors' first battle

After transforming for the first time the warriors were ready to test their new powers, meanwhile Valtor made himself at home in abandoned castle in Europe, once he got inside he commanded his magic mirror to show him the warriors who defeated him, "Those pathetic girls are the new warriors this will be an easy battle." He said as the image appeared, "But my lord if you notice the dark magician warrior she's the reincarnation of the moon princess and she possess the silver imperium crystal." The mirror replied, Valtor looked back and saw Sailor Dark Magician Girl, "That's true mirror but I will deal with her and the pharaoh later though, for now its time to let my prescence be known!" Valtor said as he raised his hands and conjured storm clouds to send to Monarch, at school the girls saw storm clouds forming around them, "This is it girls Valtor's minions are here let's be careful we're not used to these powers yet so concetrate fighting the enemy." Sailor Dark Magician Girl told her friends, the girls nodded and got into position, Yami looked at his priests and told them, "Come we must help them." The priests followed Yami into battle, the girls were strong however with their new powers it seemed impossible to defeat them, "Moon Dark magic energy blast!" Sailor Dark Magician girl said, her blast managed to get rid of at least ten demons but five still remained unharmed, "Maiden Aqua mirage!" Sailor Aqua Maiden said as a mirage of water spouts destroyed the rest, "Thanks Mercury but watch your back!" Sailor Dark Magician called out to her, Sailor Fire Princess wasn't having trouble until she saw one demon go after Sailor Dark Magician Girl, "Molly look out!" She cried, A duel monster card defended her, "Do not be afraid I am here to help." The Masked Stranger told Sailor Dark Magician Girl, not knowing who this stranger was Sailor Dark Magician Girl allowed him to help her, "Who are you?" She asked. his only name was "Pharaoh" and it was his duty to protect sailor dark magician girl, "Until we meet again." He told her, The girls de-transformed and went back upstairs, "You guys go I need to talk to Professor Sarahan alone." Molly told the girls, Molly knocked on the program director's door and he answered, "Come in Ms. Blackwood." Molly told her director their first battle was a little rough but she wanted to warn him, "Sir those dark clouds are a sign that Valtor is here and he won't stop until he gets what he wants. We need to be on alert at all times." She told him, Professor Sarahan nodded in a serious manner and considered to take this manner very seriously, Molly sighed as she left her program director's office, she knew it was only a matter of time before Valtor was going to find her and this mysterious "Pharaoh".


	5. Chapter 5

Duel Monster Warrior Scouts

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 5

A romance blossoms

At community meeting it was Molly's turn to be the leader of the meeting, "Alright west community members welcome to another community meeting, please make yourselves at home and let's get started with care issues and concerns." She told her fellow community members, everyone sat down on the floor and looked at the smart board, as the meeting went on announcements came, "From the Events Committee the theme for our upcoming fall dance is a Halloween Masquerade dance the details are still in the works but until then that's our theme." Molly announced, everyone grew excited about the dance, especially the theme, after the announcements she announed "Alright guys that wraps it up see you next time, until then meeting adjourned." As she banged the gavel at the post, Yami decided to tell Molly how he felt about her at the masquerade dance by going as his alter ego "Pharaoh", after school he slipped a special note in her locker, "Yeah, look Viv its fine I'm sure the dance will be extra fun, the music will be great, the food rockin, and the theme is going to be awesome." Molly told Vivian as they got to their lockers, Molly got her back-pack and saw an elegant note, "Who is it from?" Vivian asked, she blushed at the wording and the invitation to the dance, "It's from Yami, he's inviting me to be his date for the masquerade dance." Molly told Vivian, both girls giggled and talked about the invitation as Yami watched from a distance, as school adjourned for the day Molly just looked at the invitation check box for "Yes or "No" and checked the "Yes" box, and put it in the envelope for Yami, she thought of the perfect costume, the next day the committee worked extra hard making the decorations, getting food prepared and organized, drinks were all getting put in the Life Academy Kitchen and the MLC was decorated to perfection, Molly helped out too to make sure everyone was helping out, "Excellent Job guys the place looks amazing!" She told her members who smiled and thanked their leader for her praise, Ms. Russo was happy too because she knew Molly's true potential of handling the events committee was progressing nicely.

The day of the dance arrived, the girls were excited about the dance, they talked about going as their duel monster forms and got their lunches out from the lockers, Yami looked in his locker for the response letter from his crush, he saw she checked ""Yes" to his invitation which pleased him, Yami made his move, " Dark Magician Girl you look ravishing my dear." He said, he gave her a kiss on her hand and escorted her, "I did not know you attended The Monarch School Pharaoh, you look very distinguished as well." She replied cooly, so when a slow dance song played Pharaoh asked his date to dance, Sailor Dark Magician Girl took his hand and began to dance like in one of her dreams, "I had dreams like this many times, now that it's coming true I'm very happy." Molly told her mysterious date very romantically, Pharaoh couldn't agree more as he lead her outside into the courtyard, "My dear Sailor Dark Magician Girl it is time I came clean about who I am and my true affections for you." He told her, Molly grew curious about his idenity as he took off his mask to reveal himself, Molly gasped as she saw Yami, "Yami you're pharaoh? She aked, her cheeks were red as roses as her stomach had big time butterflies, "Yes I am, you see Molly from the first day I met you I had a feeling we were destined to be together, I hope you can feel the same." He told her, Molly felt the same, "Of course I feel the same Yami, I know we had a connection as well, I wouldn't want it any other way." He said, under the full moonlight they kissed to seal their new found relationship and hoped for a new day to come after.


	6. Chapter 6

Duel Monster Warrior Scouts

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 6

Valtor Strikes Back

Valtor's plan went into action, during the dance screams of panic ensued, demons were seen terrifying the students from every direction, Sailor Dark Magician Girl and Pharaoh checked it out, "Girls we need to get these demons out of the school and into the courtyard no one needs to get hurt." She told the girls, the other scouts nodded and lead the demons out of the school. Once they got outside the fight began, two of them slipped from the fight and hand gagged Sailor Dark Magician Girl and got away with her, "Molly no!" Pharaoh cried, the scouts and the priests stopped fighting to help their comrade, "Do not worry we will find her." A girl named Izzy said, she was the reincarnation of the priest Isis who could predict the future thanks her to her millenium necklace, meanwhile Sailor Dark Magician Girl was tied up and taken to Valtor's castle, she was scared of what Valtor wanted with her, "Welcome Sailor Dark Magician Girl I've been expecting you." He said as he saw his beautiful prisoner, Molly turned her head away and tried to break free, "Let me go Valtor whatever your little plan is it won't work." She said, Valtor made Molly look at him with his powers, "Either you like it or not my pretty flower you are my prisoner, and if you do not comply with my demands your little friends and that pathetic boyfriend of yours are history." Valtor threatned her, knowing she had no choice Molly complied with her captor, she was placed under a sleeping spell until Valtor decided to use her as a hostage when her friends got near.

At the school, the scouts and the priests rescued the other students and decided to stay behind so they could plan a rescue mission, "Any luck on sensing Molly Izzy?" Bianca asked, Izzy nodded "No" and concetrated again, Yami was looking at a picture of him and Molly together trying not to get mad, "Yami you need to stop,we will find her." Matt said, he was the reincarnation of Mahad the keeper of the Dark Magician and Izzy's crush, Izzy had a realization on why she couldn't find Molly, "Molly's under a sleeping spell it prevents me from sensing her location, if we could find where Valtor is hiding we could find her and stop him." She said, it all made sense but finding his castle wasn't going to be hard for them, "His castle is in Southern Ireland, we need to be careful if he has Molly he'll use her to make us stop using our powers if he gurantees her safe return." Marik said, he was the priest with the millenium rod with powers to stop any attacks from harming the pharaoh in this case Yami, everyone agreed they needed to be extra careful. So they decided on a sneak attack, two people would distract the guards while the others went in the castle to find Valtor, "It's decided we leave immediately to find Molly and save her." Yami told everyone, the scouts and the priests agreed however they were worried about Yami's well being, he wanted to make sure Valtor was taken down even if it meant sacrificing his life, they used sailor teleport to get to Valtor's Castle, "Master we are recieving unexpected visitors." A servant told Valtor, Valtor chuckled as he went to wake his prisoner, he woke Molly up to tie her up and gag her, "Place her in the cage." He told her servants, two servants put her in the cage and put a cloth over it, Yami, the priests and the scouts teleported near the castle's front entrance, "Okay everyone know what to do?" Yami asked, two of the warrior scouts distracted the guards outside while the others went inside quietly looking for Sailor Dark Magician Girl, Izzy was able to find her this time with her powers, "Molly is in the main throne room down the hall but be careful this could be a trap." She said, Matt looked at Izzy with concerned eyes, "Be careful Iz, I don't want you to get hurt." He said, Izzy knew what he meant and promised to be cautious, as they got to the throne room some of Valtor's guards seized them, "Welcome my young warriors I've been expecting you." Valtor announced as he made his grand entrance, "Where is she Valtor, Where is Molly?" Yami asked angirly, Valtor chuckled as he revealed the cage, Molly muffled grunted when she saw Yami and her friends, "Let her go!" Vivian shouted, she used her sword slash to break the cage but it was magic proof, "Oh I will let her go if Yami will surrender to me." He said, Yami looked at his girlfriend who wanted to tell him don't do it, Yami refused to give up and that made Valtor very angry, Molly tried to get free to join Yami, "Have it your way!" Sailor Fire Princess said, she used a de-spell card and lifted the magic proof spell, "Yami Now!" She said, Yami used his opprotunity to break the cage door open and rescued his love, "Quickly we must get out of here!" He told everyone, the two scouts who distracted the guards joined them for a teleport, after getting back to school Yami took off Molly's gag and untied her, "My hero I knew you would rescue me." She said, they kissed under the moonlit sky until they said good night.


	7. Chapter 7

Duel Monster Warrior Scouts

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 7:

Valtor's Revenge

After losing his prized prisoner Valtor started planning his revenge, he planned on challenging the pharaoh and the princess to a duel alone, but first he must make sure the scouts and the priests will stay out of the way, "Come we must get ready for our guests." He said, he cackled manically as he got his palace ready for some royal guests, as for Molly and Yami they were ready to get through the rest of the school day when Professor Sarahan called them into his office, Yami held his girlfriend close to him as they entered his office, "Professor you wanted to see us?" He asked, Professor Sarahan showed them a video from Valtor, "Greetings Pharaoh and Sailor Dark Magician Girl, its time we had a battle just the three of us, meet me at my castle at the stroke of 3:00 after school, and make sure your little helpers stay out of it, I'll be waiting." The message said, Molly and Yami didn't have a choice, "Professor we have to fight, it doesn't matter what happens to either one of us, as long as our school is spared from his chaos." Molly said, Yami agreed so they decided to go fight him, while going to class the hours ticked by and she grew anxious, Yami put his hand on top of hers to calm her down, as the stroke of 3:00 came, Molly and Yami held hands as they faced the portal, "No matter what happens to us I want you to know I love you." Yami told her, Molly agreed and stepped into the portal, the priests and the scouts looked from upstairs, "Why wouldn't they want us to come with them?" Vivian asked, Marik put his hand on her shoulder, "It was Valtor he wanted to duel him alone because of a revenge that took him over five thousand years to create, if we went with them their fate will be sealed." He said, the scouts and priests agreed, Molly and Yami stepped out of the portal and transformed, "Activate Duel Armor Sailor Dark Magician Girl!" Molly yelled, Yami changed into his Pharaoh disguise, "Nice to see you again Sailor Dark Magician Girl." He told her, Sailor Dark Magician Girl nodded in return, as they reached the throne room Valtor stood ready for a good fight, "Welcome you two I hope you are ready to surrender." He told them, behind him was a dagger ready to shoot towards Sailor Dark Magician Girl, "Before we begin you must promise that Sailor Dark Magician Girl will not be harmed in anyway." Pharaoh told her, "Of course what kind of host would I be." He said, the dagger shot towards Sailor Dark Magician Girl but Pharaoh got in the way, Molly's eyes welped with tears as the song _My Only Love_ from Sailor Moon played, _Deep in my soul,_ "Pharaoh No!" She cried, she caught him, "It's Up to you to defeat Valtor and always remember no matter where we are, we will aways find each other." He said weakly, _Love so strong, it takes control,_ "Pharaoh please don't go." She pleaded, his head dropped in her arms, her tear turned to a light, _Driven far apart, I make a wish on a shooting star,_ the colors of the scouts duel armor seemed to drift off towards Molly, _Ther_ e _will come a day, somewhere far away, in your arms I'll stay my only love, even though you're gone, love will still live on, the feeling is so strong my only love, my only love,_ the light formed a powerful crystal that seemed to transform her into the moon princess, _there will come a day, somewhere far away, in your arms I'll stay my only love, you've reached the deepest part of the secret of my heart, I've known it from the start, my only love,_ Molly's body glowed as she looked up, _there will come a day, somewhere far away, in your arms I'll stay my only love, you've reached the deepest part of the secret of my heart, I've known it from the start, my only love,_ "Me Molly a princess this is way to weird." She thought, _my only love._


	8. Chapter 8

Duel Monster Warrior Scouts

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 8

The Princess is revealed

Last time Molly and Yami were at Valtor's Castle for a duel, Valtor tried to kill her but Yami saved her life, it turned out she was a princess, "My pharaoh please do not go, I need you." She said tearfully, her tear seemed to wake Yami up, "You've awaken my love, everything is so clear now, I am Pharaoh Yami of Egypt." He said, Molly remembered too, "Yes Pharaoh Yami, I remembering now too, we ruled a kingdom together, it was peaceful until Valtor vowed to destroy us, in order for us to be safe our greatest warriors fought them off, it was the last time I thought we would see each other again." She said, Yami just collasped, The Scouts and the priests arrived at the palace too late, Valtor disappeared to heal his wounds, "I remember now Molly was the princess of a kingdom with the Pharaoh than that means.." Vivian said, She looked at the priests who had to tell them a secret, "Yes Vivian its true, all of us lied down our lives to protect the pharaoh and the princess but in the process our rulers were placed under a spell to be reborn on earth, we had to keep that from you because we didn't want to tell you false information, we're sorry." Marik told her, Vivian didn't know what to think, Molly's body glowed back to her duel armor and she collasped, "Sailor Dark Magician Girl!" Bianca cried, Izzy checked her pulse and told everyone she just fainted, "How princess like. Come on we need to get Yami and Molly out of here." Bianca said, they used a travel spell card to get back to school, Molly woke up and saw Yami still unconscious, "Is he alright?" She asked, Marik took her by the hand and explained he was under a powerful sleeping spell, "Until we fight Valtor he'll stay like that forever, I'm sorry Princess." He said, Molly understood her role and had to think of a way to get rid of Valtor once and for all, "You guys go Professor Sarahan and Ms. Russo need to be notified, Marik please place Yami's body in a glass coffin until this curse is over." Molly told everyone, Marik found the coffin and carefully placed his body in there, "Do not worry my pharaoh we will defeat Valtor and bring you back, I swear on my life." He said as he knelt by the pharaoh's coffin, Molly told her teachers who guided them on their latest mission, "So you know what your duties are as a princess?" Professor Sarahan asked, Molly nodded gracefully and very powerful as well, "Yes I do, and I hope this year goes well because I sense something is going to happen soon." She said, Both teachers agreed and made sure all securities were in place, after securing the campus it was only a matter of time before Valtor attacked the school again.


	9. Chapter 9

Duel Monster Warrior Scouts

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 9

Valtor vs Monarch

Valtor recovered as he looked at the picture of the princess and the pharaoh in his mirror, "They will pay for imprisoning me!" He yelled angirly, his rage reached so much his storm clouds thundered loudly and caused heavy amounts of rain to fall on the campus, Molly looked out the window with her hands folded, "It's started, we need to make sure all the students and staff are safe, our final battle is upon us." She said, her warriors and the priests nodded to their princess's request, after making sure her request was carried out she went upstairs to see her boyfriend, "Yami our battle is upon us, do not worry I will fight Valtor to bring you back, I love you my sweet pharaoh." She said, as she left the blood in her veins raged, "Its time to end this." She thought to herself, she transformed into her duel armor mode and walked to the battle field, Valtor was there with an army behind him, Sailor Dark Magician Girl held her wand high as her army cheered for victory, her army was made of other juniors who had the ability to transform into Duel Monster Warriors and decided to follow Sailor Dark Magician Girl into battle, "Prepare to lose Valtor." She said sternly, both armies clashed at once as Sailor Dark Magician Girl, her battle was with Valtor, "Valtor!" She shouted. Valtor turned around and saw his opponet, "So we finally face each other Sailor Dark Magician Girl." He said, Sailor Dark Magician Girl twirled her wand and pointed it at her enemy, "You will pay for silencing my boyfriend Valtor, now surrender or prepare to fight." She said sternly, the battle began, Sailor Dark Magician Girl showed no mercy while wounding her opponet, "Will you end your madness Valtor?" Sailor Dark Magician Girl asked, Valtor growled and attacked, the other warriors looked at Sailor Dark Magician Girl as she blocked the attack and concetrated on all her powers, the other scouts closed their eyes and gave her their powers, Sailor Dark Magician Girl felt the warmness of her friends and her boyfriend surround her with an enormous amount of power, "I feel stronger than before." She thought, as the light faded she wore a beautiful warrior princess armor and held one of her powerful weapons in her hands.

 _There comes a time, when you face the toughest of fights, searching for a sign, lost in the darkness of nights,_ "I will never let you win my friends are counting on me, Cosmic Moon Monarch Power!" Molly said, _The wind blows so cold, you're standing alone, before the battle's begun, but deep in your soul the future unfolds, as bright as the rays of the sun,_ herwand blasted a huge ray of light at Valtor's darkness, _You've got to believe,in the power of love, You've got to believe, in the power of love, the power of love, "_ My pharaoh if you can hear me Sailor Dark Magician Girl needs your strength please do what you can to help her fight this mad man." Izzy pleaded, _Blazing emotion, there's a light that glows from your heart, it's a chain reaction and nothing will keep us apart,_ the scouts and the priests stood by Sailor Dark Magician Girl holding hands and concetrated on helping her fight, _stand by my side there's nothing to hide, together we'll fight to the end, take hold of my hand and you'll understand what it truly means to be friends,_ "I need strength to fight!" Molly said strongly, Sailor Mercury glowed, "Mars Power!" She yelled, Sailor Jupiter Harpie Lady's tiara glowed, "Jupiter Power!" She yelled, and last but certainly not least, Sailor St. Joan's tiara glowed, "Venus Power!" She yelled, the priests' millenium items glowed and lent their powers to Sailor Dark Magician Girl as her crescent moon glowed, "Cosmic Moon Monarch Power!" She yelled, _You've got to believe, (You've got believe) in the power of love, You've got believe, (You've got to believe) in the power of love, it gives meaning to each moment, it's what our hearts are all made of, You've got to believe, (You've got to believe,) in the power of love, in the power of love,_ Valtor's powers were draining as the warriors were succeeding, Sailor Dark Magician Girl's wand gave it's all, _You've got to believe, (You've got to believe) in the power of love, You've got to believe, (You've got to believe) in the power of love, it gives meaning to each moment, it's what our hearts are all made of, (just look inside) You've got to believe, (You've got to believe) in the power of love,_ "Nooo!" Valtor yelled as his powers, body, minions, and his castle all disintegrated, _in the power of love._ Sailor Dark Magician Girl's warrior princess armor disappeared as she collasped, "My princess!" Marik cried as he caught her, Molly assured her friend she was alright, "This battle has been won by the powers of good, and our school fellow monarch students let us rejoice!" She yelled to her fellow warriors who cheered loudly as the dark clouds that surrounded their school disappeared and the light streamed back in, in the school's alter room Yami started to wake up as if he slept over five thousand years, Izzy's eyes couldn't believe it as she saw her pharaoh walking towards her, "Thank you Izzy." He said, Molly and the girls de-transformed to save their strength as Molly saw Yami walking towards her, "Yami is that really you?" She asked with tears in her eyes, Yami nodded and held his beloved in his arms, "Yes my love its me, you saved our school from a horrible fate and that I could not be prouder." He told her, Professor Sarahan and Ms. Russo agreed, Yami and Molly were reunited and the school was peaceful again once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Duel Monster Warrior Scouts

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 10

Peaceful times

After the battle against Valtor ended, the school rejoiced as they got ready for the ring ceremony, Yami and Molly were ready to have things be normal, Professor Sarahan and Ms. Russo were ready as well but for the royal couple they wanted to do something extra special, so they got two special crowns out to get polished, shined, and put in a special glass case until the ceremony, Yami took his princess on a walk and enjoyed the fresh air, "I'm so glad you're awake, I was really worried if you weren't going to." Molly told him, Yami held her close to him and kissed her soft lips, Molly felt so calm, relaxed, and warm when she was around her boyfriend, "You will never lose me Molly, I swear it." He said, since it was spring time it was the perfect season for new traditions and hopefully no more evil magic, as the week went by Molly was practicing her favorite Disney songs on the piano to perform in front of the school, as she played the piano it reminded me of her good friend Ben Melton who showed her how to play, play chess, and above all be the leader he wanted her to be, she finished practicing and grabbed her sheet music, Yami smiled that Molly did something she loved, she loved being a pianist when she played everything she was worried about or even stressed about was gone and nothing negative could get in her way.

A few weeks later the day of the ring ceremony had arrived, everyone was excited especially for a surprise for Yami and Molly, "Are you ready for our special day?" He asked her, Molly nodded but had butterflies in her stomach, during the first part of the day was over and lunch had started the royal couple were looking forward to the ceremony its self, they waited outside as the song _"The Prayer" by Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli_ started playing, all eyes were on the juniors as they walked in, as it was Yami and Molly's turn they were seated in the front row, Professor Sarahan introduced everyone to another fantastic ring ceremony, "As everyone knows this school year wasn't an easy one for our juniors and seniors, they fought against a horrible sorcerer named Valtor who almost succeeded at conquering our school if it wasn't for our brave warriors who fought bravely to protect us." He said, the audience applauded, as everyone got their rings Molly secretly changed her ring size and put it on her finger, "Now we would like to have Molly Blackwood and Yami Moto to join us because we have a special gift for you." Ms. Russo announced, the crowns were placed on their heads, "We are pleased to introduce our king and queen of our community." Professor Sarahan said happily, everyone cheered and wished the couple good luck. The rest of junior year was in the past and ready for senior year, for now they enjoyed being kind to their subjects, especially the talent show was here. Queen Molly was first, she approached the piano and began to play _Beauty and the Beast_ , she sang the lyrics as she played, _"Tale as old as time, true as it can be, barley even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly, just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast, ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just as sure, as sun will rise, tale as old as time, tune as old as sung, bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong, certain as the sun, rising in the east, tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast._ The whole audience applauded as their queen curtsied to her audience, as they saw her go back to her throne and listen to more of the talent show acts, as the school year came to a close the next adventure this summer was at Camp for All where Queen Molly can be herself, she couldn't wait. Would there be another threat on the school? Would Yami and Molly find out more about their future? So many questions to ask and soon everything will be revealed


End file.
